


yo mama jokes aren't funny al

by hitagashi



Series: Psychotic Life Ruiners [3]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P, Bad Jokes, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Yo Mama Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitagashi/pseuds/hitagashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He won't answer he won't answer he won't</p><p>Fuck it</p>
            </blockquote>





	yo mama jokes aren't funny al

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first ideas I had. But it's the last I wrote so far?
> 
> All jokes are from [right on over here](http://www.jokes4us.com/yomamajokes/) except for Italy's. Also, Luciano's joke is basically saying Al does more harm than good.

Waiting was hell and every now and then he regretted promising not to hurt her colonies.

“Yo mama so ugly she went to a haunted house, when she came out the other side, they gave her an application.”

Not answering that.

“No wait!  No I got it!  Yo mama so dumb she was on the corner giving out potato chips, yelling ‘Free Lays!’  Get it?”

Yes, he did, and he wasn’t answering.  Though his foot started tapping and his eyebrow twitched.  He would **behave** because she asked him to.

“I got another!  Yo mama-”

“You know, I’ve got one!  _Tua mamma_ ‘s so sweet, you should just rot.”  He gave the other man a glare at the end.  He seemed to process it.  “More than that, she’d be disappointed in you for this.”

“Whatev’s man, you’re just mad you ain’t got the jokes!”

“ _Mio dio_ , how does your mother deal with you?”

“She loves me.  Not like _yo_ mama, bro!”

“ _Tua mamma_ is remarkably stupid sometimes then.”

“Yeah?  Well… Yo mama so stupid if she spoke her mind, she'd probably be speechless!”  He couldn’t help but smirk, a malicious curve to his mouth as he looked behind the boy.  He did so love upsetting the brat.  “Actually, yo mama-”

“Al, love, if you want any cupcakes, you won’t finish that sentence.”  Luciano couldn’t help but grin, stepping around the gob smacked former colony and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“ _Ciao, bella,_ ready to go?”  She giggled and ducked around to hug Allen and kiss him on the cheek.

“Of course!  Ta, Allen, love, take care of my house for me!”


End file.
